Ermittlungen in Avonlea
by Chacharlaya
Summary: Crossover Anne mit Lynley&Havers für einen der FFWettbewerbe im deutschen AnneForum die Ermittler beschäftigen sich mit einem ungewöhnlichen Fall in Avonlea German now, translation will follow :, R&R please


„Miss Shirley?" fragte Inspektor Lynley, als ihnen eine schlanke, junge Frau mit auffallend roten Haare die Tür öffnete.

„Ja. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Sie wirkte erstaunt über den Besuch, aber Lynley bildete sich ein, dass in ihren Augen mehr kindliche Neugier als erwachsene Skepsis lag.

„Inspektor Lynley, New Scotland Yard, das ist meine Kollegin Sergeant Havers." Er wies auf Barbara, die dicht hinter ihm stand. „Wir haben einige Fragen an Sie."

„Oh, wegen der armen Bachnymphe?"

„Ähm, ja, ich denke darum geht es... dürfen wir herein kommen?"

„Oh, ja sicher,"

Schon als sie im Postamt in Avonlea nach Anne Shirley von Green Gables gefragt hatten, hatte die Dame hinter dem Postschalter eine seltsame Bemerkung gemacht. Dies war ganz offensichtlich kein gewöhnlicher Fall.

Anne trat von der Tür weg, um ihnen Platz zu machen.

"Bitte, kommen Sie nur. Da vorne rechts ist der Salon."

Sie deutete auf eine geschlossene Tür und ging selbst einen Schritt in die Richtung um die Tür zu öffnen.

Nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten, sagte sie: „Nehmen sie doch Platz, bitte."

Nachdem Anne sie gefragt hatte, ob sie etwas Tee wollten und die beiden bejaht hatten, ließ Anne sie alleine im Salon und sie setzten sich auf das Sofa.

„Ein hübsches Haus, nicht?" Lynley blickte auf den dunklen Geschirrschrank an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Pah! Sie meinen wohl eher ‚eine hübsche Mieze', oder Inspektor? Kommen sie schon, ich kenne diesen Blick an ihnen." grunzte Barbara

„Sergeant. Es wäre wirklich interessant zu erfahren, woher sie ihre Informationen über mich beziehen... ich hoffe sie nutzen diese Quelle nicht auch beruflich." konterte Lynley halbherzig.

Anne kam mit dem Tee zurück, nahm Geschirr aus dem zuvor von Lynley bewunderten Schrank und reichte ihnen die gefüllten Tassen.

„So, wie kann ich ihnen also weiterhelfen?" fragte sie, nachdem sie sich ihnen gegenüber auf einen Stuhl mit hoher Lehne gesetzt hatte.

„Miss Shirley, sie sind Lehrerin an der Schule des Orts?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Seit etwa sechs Monaten."

„Sie wohnen alleine hier?"

„Aber nein! Green Gables gehört doch Marilla! Sie wohnt auch hier. Marilla Cuthbert war so großzügig, mich im Alter von elf Jahren bei sich aufzunehmen. Meine Eltern sind beide schon kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben. Ich habe also keine Erinnerungen an sie. Aber ich habe mir soviel über sie ausgedacht und vorgestellt, wie sie waren. Über seine eigenen Eltern sollte man doch Bescheid wissen, und da fällt es mir ganz leicht, mir zum Beispiel vorzustellen, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben. Ich glaube, dass mein Vater, er hieß Walter, finden sie nicht, dass das ein wunderschöner Name ist? Ich glaube, als er meine Mutter zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, sie hieß übrigens Bertha. Walter und Bertha Shirley, finden sie nicht, dass das zwei ganz liebenswerte Namen..."

„Ja, danke," unterbrach sie Sergeant Havers. „Wo ist diese Mrs. Cuthbert denn, die hier wohnt?"

„Miss Cuthbert. Marilla hat nie geheiratet... obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass sie einmal schwer verliebt gewesen ist. Einmal hat sie eine Andeutung über einen früheren Verehrer gemacht. Ach, ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr aus ihr herausbekommen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie romantisch Marillas Geschichte sein könnte, wäre sie nur nicht so..."

„Miss Shirley, wo ist Miss Cuthbert?"

"Ach ja, nun, sie ist mit Rachel Lynde nach Charlottetown gefahren. Sie hat einen Termin bei einem sehr bekannten Augenspezialisten."

„Gut," Inspektor Lynley räusperte sich. „Bitte, Miss Shirley, sagen sie uns jetzt, woher sie wissen, dass die Nymphe ermordet wurde. Könnte sie nicht einfach verschwunden sein?"

„Sehen Sie, jede Nymphe, auch Bachnymphen haben einen eigenen Baum. Wenn der Nymphe etwas zustößt und sie stirbt, dann stirbt auch der Baum."

„Ja, völlig klar," Barbara Havers nickte eifrig und notierte sich alles in ihrem Heft. „Aber wieso sagen sie dann, die Nymphe sei ermordet worden? Ist es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass ihr, wie sie sagten, etwas zugestoßen ist? Ein Unfall? Vielleicht war sie krank? Oder sie ist ertrunken?"

Angesichts dieser schier vor Unwissenheit strotzenden Vorschläge des Sergeants schüttelte Anne energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, sie ist ganz eindeutig nicht auf natürliche Weise gestorben. Nymphen sterben nicht. Nicht wenn ihnen nicht absichtlich Schaden zugefügt wird."

„Ah ja. Nun... woher wissen Sie eigentlich soviel über Nymphen?"

Anne sah Barbara verwirrt an. „Woher... ich weiß es einfach. Nymphen sind ganz leicht zu durchschauen, wenn man sich ein bißchen mit ihnen beschäftigt. Es würde ihnen nicht gefallen, das zu hören, aber so sind sie."

Damit mußten Lynley und Havers sich wohl oder übel zufriedengeben.

„Haben Sie denn einen Verdacht, Miss Shirley, wer für den Tod der Nymphe verantwortlich sein könnte? Was wäre denn nötig, um einer Nymphe so etwas anzutun?"

Anne rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl herum, sie wollte nicht gerne antworten. Denn obwohl sie wütend war, weil sie ganz genau wußte, wer die arme kleine Bachnymphe auf dem Gewissen hatte, kam sie sich schrecklich vor, jemanden zu verraten.

„Wissen Sie, eine Nymphe lebt von Phantasie. Von Träumen und Hoffnungen. Diese Dinge können nur von jemandem zerstört werden, der keine Phantasie hat, der nicht gerne träumt, jemand, der die Nymphen nicht versteht. Wenn diese wichtigen Dinge zerstört werden, dann bricht der Nymphe das Herz. Es sind leichtsinnige kleine Wesen, und so empfindlich."

Sergeant Havers versuchte Annes Gedanken zu folgen.

„Wer könnte so jemand sein?"

„Naja, ich... also..."

„Miss Shirley, wenn sie etwas wissen, was uns in diesem Fall weiterhilft, dann sollten sie uns das unbedingt sagen. Schließlich haben sie uns ja erst auf den Fall aufmerksam gemacht."

„Ja, gut. Sie haben natürlich Recht. Das hier habe ich im Wald ganz in der Nähe des toten Baums gefunden." Sie reichte Lynley ein Stück Papier, auf dem mit verwischter Tinte etwas geschrieben war.

Lynley konnte außer Bruchstücken nicht mehr viel lesen: „...ater sagen, die Baumhäuser alle abzureißen... keine spielenden Kinder mehr im Wald dulden... am besten... Bäume fällen, um... wird einen großen Damm beim Dorf errichten, damit der Bach austrock..."

„Sie wissen, wer das geschrieben hat, Miß Shirley?"

Anne nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. „Es gibt eine Person in Avonlea, der würde ich eine solche Gemeinheit zutrauen. Ich weiß zufällig auch, dass ihr Vater den Kindern gedroht hat, ihre Baumhäuser zu entfernen und außerdem hat er im Dorfrat den Vorschlag gemacht, den Bach zu stauen, um eine Wassermühle zu betreiben."

„Tja, das alles ist aber noch nicht Beweis genug." Bemerkte Sergeant Havers.

„Das Papier, auf dem diese Nachricht steht..." Anne stand auf und ging zu einem Regal, auf dem ein hübscher, hellblauer Schreibblock lag. „Es ist aus einem Block wie diesem. Mir hat ihn Diana Barrys Mutter bei einem Picknick geschenkt. Und auch der Person, die diese Nachricht geschrieben hat, hat sie einen geschenkt. Die Blöcke, die die anderen Mädchen, bekommen haben waren rosarot."

Sergeant Havers hob an: „Ja, und wer sagt uns, dass nicht sie diese Nachricht geschrieben haben?"

Doch Anne kam schon mit dem Block zum Tisch gelaufen und reichte ihn Barbara. „Hier bitte. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass sie gerne eine Schriftprobe von mir hätten."

Barbara verglich die Schrift auf dem Block mit dem verwischten Stück Papier.

„Ja, trotz der Beschädigung ist das eindeutig nicht ihre Schrift. Nun müssen sie uns nur noch den Namen der Person sagen, die den zweiten Block besitzt."

Nach kurzem Zögern rückte Anne damit raus: „ Josie Pye"

Lynley, der unbewegt zugehört hatte, räusperte sich und stand auf.

„Nun Miss Shirley. Die Beweislage scheint ja mehr oder weniger klar zu sein, dennoch: Der Fall ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Leider können wir ihnen also nicht versprechen, ob wir in der Lage sein werden, die Verdächtige zu einem Geständnis zu bringen bzw. sie der Tat zu überführen."

Sergeant Havers schaltete sich ein: „Ich bin mir auch gar nicht sicher, wie in einem solchen Fall das Strafmaß aussehen würde. Ich glaube nicht, das es da Vergleichbares gibt..."

„Ich danke ihnen jedenfalls, dass sie sich darum kümmern. Die arme kleine Nymphe..."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Shirley."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Inspektor. Sergeant."

Als sie über den Hof gingen, kam ihnen ein junger Mann auf einem Fahrrad entgegen. Als er sie sah, zog er seine Mütze vom Kopf und zwinkerte ihnen verschmitzt zu und flitzte an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Hauseingang. Erstaunt drehte Barbara sich um.

„Ah," meinte Lynley, „den finden sie jetzt wohl interessant, oder Sergeant?"

„Na, ich fürchte, da haben wir beide Pech gehabt..."

Sie stiegen beide in Lynleys Kutsche, die vor dem weißen Zaun, der ganz Green Gables umgab, stand. Lynley schnalzte mit den Zügeln. „Na los Bentley, los!"


End file.
